Tao's test of love
by Shye
Summary: Winning the fight is easier then winning the love a female. Everyone wants Ren to get married to pass on the Tao name or just get a girlfriend. Is his true lover living with him or somewhere else out there? Can they help win this lover over? Find out.
1. What happens next?

Disclaimer: Okay, no matter how much I want to own the characters of Shaman King I don't, but I do own Shye. Not the name, but I made her up. Hiroyuki Takei owns the all the rights to Shaman King…I own none, which sucks for me. Well anyways, this will have some Yaoi and maybe some Yuri…so if you don't like that kind of stuff you might not want to read it. Well, I'm ready to start this…hope you like it.

-----------------------------------

One of those days, you forget everything for school and to top it off it's raining out. Forgetting things for school is okay, but running back to go get them right before school starts. That isn't the smartest thing to do, but hey not many things were smart. Besides that, the rain, was there no stop to it? Everywhere you look there was a puddle, maybe not a big one, but there were still there. There were females trying to walk around the puddles not to get wet. Males on the other hand just walked right through them.

School had just started and a male was already sleeping on his desk. His short friend sat next to him shaking his head. The short friend gave him a little tap. "Wake up Yoh," he said lightly trying making sure the teacher didn't hear him. The sleeping boy didn't wake up. Wasn't it that he couldn't hear him or that he just didn't want to wake up? Okay, so it was both. The male known as Yoh gave a small smack to the short friend. The friend was known as Manta, luck for him the smack missed him. Manta gave Yoh a harder tap this time. The tapping and the smacking repeated till Yoh finally opened an eye. "What is it Manta?" He asked looking at his friend with one eye. Manta sighed and gave a small point towards the teacher. "Yoh, you're in school you shouldn't be sleeping. Doesn't Anna let you sleep anymore?"

At that note the bell rang and students walked out of the rooms. Yoh stood up and looked at his friend. "Come on Manta time to go to the next class and see Anna. Hope she isn't mad at me for leaving without her this morning." Yoh smiled as Manta sighed, Manta knew Anna was going to be mad and that was something Yoh should know too. If Yoh did be come Shaman King he would be married to her, shouldn't he know her by now? Even Horo knew that, besides that Horo was now living at the inn. Ren had been staying there and someone else who Manta had met just yet. Yoh said she wasn't round much or that she was in her room. If she could live with Horo going crazy, Anna's yelling, Ren getting mad, and Yoh being lazy, she must be pretty weird. Manta didn't even think Anna would like having that many people in the inn at one time. Just then the Ainu came running down the halls. He stopped and smiled at his friends. "Watch out, Anna's kind of mad, okay well she's really mad." He said running off to his next class.

"Yes, I'm mad, very mad." A dark voice came from behind them. It came closer and closer till it was right next to them. It was Anna and with that Yoh tried to get away, but failed. "Yoh, once we get home you're doing five hour or more of training. Ren, Horo, and the new girl will have to do it with you." Anna yelled in Yoh's ear not very happy with him. She then walked to her next class Yoh following after her. Manta went in the other direction going to his next class.

As Manta walked in bumped into a female. He fell backwards and looked at her. "I'm sorry, I should have been watching what I was doing." He said getting up and still looking at her. He was wondering if that was the new girl that lived in the inn. For some reason if was bugging him and he hated it more then he hated cleaning. He was guessing that Anna was going to make her work like she did everyone else, but he didn't know for sure.

"Yea, well just watch were your going and you'll be fine." She wasn't being kind, but she wasn't being cold. It was just this girl's way of doing things. She was in her uniform, but was wearing a cap backwards. All you could see of her hair was her long brown bangs. The only went to her jaw, but they were longer then the rest of her hair. Manta remembered Yoh said something about her always wearing a cap on backwards.

'_Yeah, that has to be the new girl Yoh was talking about!'_ Manta thought about this a little. "Are you living with a bunch of males?" The short male was quick when he wanted to know something and he wanted to know this.

The female gave a large nodded. "Yeah I do and one other female. Names Shye, and you must be Manta? The short one everyone talks about. Am I right?" Shye asked giving a small smile. Manta didn't like to be called 'short' by someone he didn't know, but he didn't do anything about it. "Yes, that's me. It's nice to finally meet you." He said pulling out a hand for her to shake.

The female gave him an odd look then she shook his head. "Anna said she's going to be moving out you know why? The Shaman tournament is over and Yoh won, but she doesn't want to be with him?" She asked looking confused. She wasn't normally confused it was just to early for her.

"Yea, I know why she's moving out. She wants to go live with Hao. Since Yoh didn't kill his brother to keep him save she's going to get married to him. Ren's not that cold towards people anymore even if he did lose. Jun is starting to fall for Yoh and Ren hates it." Manta muttered trying to keep with his own words. "So, Yoh wants me to move in with you guys so I can be there for him. Today we're going to moving everything over to the inn. Horo's going to help and so might Ren, if he feels like it. I'll just have to make the best of this you know?"

Shye grinned at this and then sighed. "Well I'm not cooking four different meals. Yoh wants Raman, Horo wants rice, and Ren wants Chinese. Which one do you want or do you want to cook your own food?"

**TBC**

AN: Sorry if you didn't like it, first fanfic, right here man. If you feel the need to write a bad review on it...then go ahead. I don't care.


	2. A new battle Horo which means more?

As the day past slowly Yoh and Manta saw all of their friends. Well the ones that were their age. The rain still came down and when the last bell rang Manta and Yoh were on their way home. They both just held their bags over their heads. Yoh knew that they would have to get in the hot springs when they got back to his place. Knowing his friends they were in it at the time.

Yoh looked down at his friend. "You okay?" He asked giving one of his smiles.

Manta nodded, "What about Anna? Shouldn't we have waited for her?" Manta didn't want to get yelled at or anything to happen to his friends. Anna would take it out on all of them. Even if they didn't do anything to her.

When they reached the house, yelling was all over. Anna wasn't home it was Shye. She was yelling at Ren for yelling at Horo for no reason. "Shut up Tao! I don't care why you were yelling at him. You shouldn't be yelling in the first place!"

The male with the one spike gave her a cold look. "Don't tell me what to do! I'm stronger then you and I know what I'm doing. This…this…" He couldn't think of what to call Horo. So many words could fit there, but which one? "This baka doesn't need your help!"

Yoh sighed and listen to them yell. "Ren stop yelling at Shye and Shye stop yelling at Ren. You two act like you've been married for year."

Ren pointed to the brown haired shaman. "Don't put her, married, and me in the same sentence!"

Just then Jun, Ren's older sister, walked in the room. "Hey Yoh, thanks for letting me stay here till we talk to our family." Jun gave Yoh smile and walked over to her brother. She then kissed his forehead. "Ren, be nice to them. If it wasn't for Yoh we would still with living with En."

Ren gave a cold laugh to his sister. "I could have taken down En faster then he could have. Besides that, I'm not going to be nice to her. She's standing for that moron Horo!"

Horo sat on the ground eating some food. He was listening to them, but at the same time not listening to them. There wasn't a point, Ren was always making fun of him and there wasn't away to stop her.

The short boy sat down next to Horo. "So Horo, why were you running down the halls? You weren't late for class." Manta likes to know everything even if he didn't have a right to know. Horo was a close friend to him, there wasn't a reason to hide things or was there?

Horo stood up and clapped his hands together. "I'm going to get some more food." There was still a lot of food left, but Horo was trying to hide something from his friends and Manta wanted to know what that was.


	3. Christmas time isn't only for couples

Disclaimer: Yes, this is still going on. I know it's kind of stupid, but as it goes on it SHOULD get better. I'm not saying it will, just that it might.

Horo started to talk to himself. "Ahh, if Yoh finds out I'm with Anna now he'll get mad. I mean, they just broke up, I shouldn't be with her, but I really like her. Besides, Yoh has Jun now. That's find Ren doesn't kill him first." The Aniu was being his normal self again.

Manta stood in the doorway listening to everything he just said. "So that's who you were going to see Horo? I don't think Yoh will mind that much. Yes, he still might like Anna, but he has Jun or so everyone says. Ren doesn't like it, but he'll live."

Meanwhile back where everyone else is. "Stop telling me what to do Tao! Just because you can't cook doesn't mean you own me!" Yoh was holding Shye back so she didn't try to kill Ren.

Ren started to laugh, half evil and half not. "Like you could do anything about it. I'm going to be Shaman King and you can't do a thing about it. The only person who might beat me would be Yoh and that's a MIGHT. Besides if you try anything I have this." The younger Tao held up a picture.

"What?" Shye asked pushing Yoh off of her and walking over to Ren. She looked at the picture and grabbed it. "How did you get this?" As she asked the Ren gave his normal smirk. "I knew this day would come so I had a friend take this."

Yoh grabbed it from Shye and blinked. "Wow Shye you have a nice figure. I just didn't think Ren was that kind of a guy." Jun hit Ren and Yoh over the head after Yoh said this. "Ren, I thought I raised you better then this!"

Horo walked back from the kitchen looking at Yoh. "Um…Yoh, I'm seeing Anna now. That's why I ran off when I saw you. I'm sorry I should have told you and asked you before I did anything like this. I guess I still have a crush on her since last time I saw her. I'm really sorry Yoh, can you forgive me?"

Yoh looked at Horo smiling like always. "If you want to be with Anna then go be with her. I don't mind or care I have Jun with me. The only think that I care about right now is what to get her for Christmas. Oh! That reminds me, everyone pick a name out of that hat."

Everyone grabbed a name out of the hat. Ren growled lightly then sighed. "Great, I get the punk." Shye jerked her head towards him. "Great I have the baka who can't cook."

Horo held up his piece of paper. "I have Manta!" He yelled smiling to Manta. Manta smiled back. "I have Yoh, this should be easy don't you think?"

"I get to get something for Jun. Which leaves Jun with…" Yoh said before getting cut of by Ryu as he walked in. "Ryu is here." The tall male said looking at Yoh. "Master Yoh, how are you today?"

"Horo, is it okay if I get you a new snowboard, just to play with so you don't mess up your weapon?" Horo gave Jun and quick nodded. Now was the time he wanted a new snowboard. The rain was turning into snow and school was out.

Shye opened the door to outside, walked out it, and lightly closed it. She sat down and watched the night sky. The snow was finally coming down. Ren followed her outside and sat down next to her.

Horo smirked when he saw them. "Yoh now, we can use are plan now." Horo said opening the door so they couldn't hear. Everyone watched what the two males: Horo and Yoh were going to do. Horo grabbed a mistletoe and put it above Ren and Shye's heads. "Time for you two to kiss."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TBC**


	4. Kissing isn't the only thing he likes

Disclaimer: Okay, so people do like it, but I would like everyone who reads it to tell me how you like it. This is after the tournament and yes Hao is still around. Sorry to all you that hate Hao, it's just how I like it.

Ren looked up at the mistletoe and shook his head. "What do you people take me for?" The purple haired boy asked. "Jun you were in this too? Don't tell me you think I would be good with a female like her?"

Jun smirked towards her younger brother and hugged him quickly. "Ren, you're getting older, you have to find someone to spend your life with. Even Manta thinks you should be with her. You two should just each other a chance. You never know, you might fall deeply in love with each other. Everyone has that special someone out there for them, Shye might be that someone Ren."

Shye sat there laughing at what they said. "Guys, come on, Ren and me? That would never work. Ren is totally different from me. He loves to fight and hates being nice. I love to dance and sing. We can't even be in the same room without yelling for some reason. You guys can't say that we would make a great couple. Look at us, we don't even want to touch each other."

"Yoh, you get Shye and I'll get Ren!" Horo yelled as he pushed Ren on top of Shye. When he did that Yoh pushed Shye to the ground. "Well we're going inside come in when you're done. Oh and don't do anything stupid." Yoh said smiling and pointing at Ren. They all walked in, well everyone but the two of them on the ground.

Shye's face was a dark red as she looked into Ren's eyes. "Get off of me Tao." The brown haired girl said jerking her head away from Ren.

Ren was giving his normal smirk. "What you don't like guys or is it that you don't want to kiss? You know if you fall for me I'll just break your heart because I have some many other girls that want me. A kiss wouldn't do anything to get us together. You can't even take it when I'm like this." As Ren was talking he didn't notice that Shye was about to kiss his cheek. When she found the right time she did so, nothing big, just a light one.

Ren had a small blush, but that was it. The thing was he didn't mind the kiss. _'Did I like that or is something wrong with me today? That has to be it, I couldn't have liked a kiss from someone like her.'_ That's all Ren could think over.

"Yo Spike, mind getting off me!" Shye asked, also yelling at him. She was tired of waiting for Ren to get off so she lightly pushed his off. "Listen up, I just kissed you so they would be happy. It doesn't mean I like you or anything. It's like I said before, "We're too different to be in love or anything like that," besides why would I like you?" Shye asked smirking knowing it was getting 'Spike' mad. The female stood up and brushed off. "If you don't tell anyone at school nor will I. If you do, forget about me making you dinner." Shye walked into the house quickly closing the door.

"Okay, so Shye isn't softening up to me, but she will. She says that kiss meant nothing to her, but it did. You could just tell she wants me." Ren stood up smirking like always. He followed after Shye into the house. Once he walked in everyone was asking him if they kissed. Well they told me not to come back till they did so what did they think? How moronic could people be, he wasn't talking about his sister, but there was one more person outside with them when they kissed. Well not a person, but a spirit…Bason. Wait, would he tell Amidamaru, who would tell Yoh, who would tell everyone at school? He had to talk to Bason and now.

Jun hugged her little brother again smiling. "Ren, you're finally living up to your age. I made a deal with Shye; it's for you two to start dating. Since she loves to dance, we're going to have a contest. If I win you two go out, but if she wins you two don't unless you guys want to later. Oh and you have no say in this so don't try to get out of it young boy."

Ren pulled away from the hug. "Wait, WHAT! We might have kissed, but you don't have to go that far Jun. I mean, what are you trying to get her married in this family? It's not like I've known her since I was a little kid or something."

Shye looked at Ren and sighed. "Remember that girl you would fight with after school all the time? The one who would beat you at times, but would lose too. Yea, well even if you don't that girl was me. I have the scars to prove it was me. Even after you left school I stood there waiting wanting you to come back and fight me. I was ready for anything; I waited for you in the rain, snow, and even at night. You never showed so I moved away from China and came here. So that I lost the tournament I guess I should be going back home. I was just staying with Yoh till it was over." Shye was smiling towards Ren for once. "Next stop America! I want to become a big star there, singing, dancing, and maybe even meeting a really cute boy!"

"So does that mean we're not going to have the contest Shye? I was looking foreword to giving Ren up to you. Unless you know you'll lose and you'll have to date Ren. Come on, we all can tell you want to fight Ren one more time or date him before you leave. So you'll know it you really want to leave."

Horo wrapped his arms around Shye's neck. "Be nice to Shye, she's been like a mother to us. Well till Ren starts yelling, then she yells backs and goes to her room. Anyways, why would she want to go on a day with Ren? Someone tell me why please, tell me why anyone would want to date Ren?"

Shye turned towards Jun Shye was just like Ren. When someone said she was scared she would take the thing head on. "Fine, I'll take you on and when I win I want you to leave me alone about Ren where ever I am. Deal Jun Tao?" Shye asked looking at everyone around. Was she going to have to dance with all these people around or would they dance with more people around? Shye wasn't thinking right when she said that. "Um…Jun can I take that back? I don't really want to dance, not over this."

Jun shook her head looking at Yoko. "Sorry, but you can't take anything back when you say it now. This is a battle and I will win against you. So just dance, have fun, and think of what you'll wear on your date." Shye looked at Jun when she called her Yoko. No one had called her by her last name, not even Ren. No one had called her that in the longest time, teacher's won't call her that, classmates, no one. She liked the feeling, but hated it too. Why did Jun want Ren to be Shye's and not someone else? Why couldn't everyone let her go back to America? Did they know about her past? Why did Ryu come at a time like this? What was going on in this life? Would it stop or keep going on? When she kissed Ren, was that the right time? That's all Shye could think about where those questions as she was dancing against Jun. Shye's eyes never left the floor, she didn't run into anything, but she was having a hard time. It was like she had changed for the rude girl to a girl who didn't know what was going on.

Ren watched not knowing whom he wanted to win. He wanted his sister to win so he could go on a date with Shye. At the same time he wanted Shye to win so they would leave him alone. It was all the same now, come on; the person he would normally ask for help was gone. Hao's Spirit of Fire ate the Spirit King so there was no one else to talk to about this.

The song started to slow down as sweat ran down the two female's faces. They each pointed to whom they liked better. It was a tie, only one person didn't say anything and that was Ren. Now was where he had to pick what he wanted more, a date with the girl who kissed him or for that same girl to leave him alone?

**TBC**

Hope you all liked this fourth part of the story I had fun writing it. Yeah, so what do you guys think it going to happen? Well Duh, Ren's going to run off and get married with some freak that he just meet. Okay, well that's totally off, but it sounded good. Well you'll have to wait till I get the next on up, which shouldn't be long. I keep getting mail telling me to write so I do. Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of this twisted love story.


	5. Why do I try?

Disclaimer: This one might get a little sexual. There shouldn't be any sex in it, but it might later on…remember their all 18 now!

Ren looked at both of them thinking what to do. "What if I said neither?" Jun gave him an evil look. Ren got a little scared yeah Jun was scary at times. "Jun!" he yelled pointing to his older sister. What had he just done, well from the looks of it he got himself a date.

"It's just one date right, it's not like anything is going to change between us. Falling in love with Ren is something I don't plan to do Jun. So can you guys just give it up? Besides, didn't you understand me? I'm going to America…A-M-E-R-I-C-A! There isn't a point of me dating Ren."

Ryu looked down towards the ground then up to Ren. "Ren is one of the best guys around, besides me. He knows what he's doing even when he tries to hide it. He's nicer then what he shows you."

Horo nodded to what Ryu had just said. "Ren's the only guy you'll meet that will care about you as much as he does. It's like Yoh and Jun, they're going to be together forever or Anna and I. No matter how you look at it, you two are the best for each other. So live with it and go out for that date right now."

Manta pushed them out the door. "So now what do you guys want to do?"

Yoh started to walk towards the hot springs. "Let's go for the hot springs here, I would ask you to come with Jun, but with them here I don't think you would do that."

"I'll go shopping for Horo's gift." The older Tao said walking over to Yoh and kissing his cheek. "Have fun and don't break again. If you do then you better clean it up Yoh-Kun."

"Yea, they pick the worst time for us to go out. It's been snowing for the past hour and then want us to go on a date."

"So were you really that girl from when I was little or were you just making that up? If you are I'm sorry for beating till you bleed. You didn't seem to know when to give up did you? It seemed like you wanted to go to Hell or something like that." Ren gave her his normal smirk. "So where do you want to go?"

Shye started to laugh when he said that. "Ren, how can I say this nicely?" Shye asked putting her hand together. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just you hate me and I hate you." She started to walk towards town. Ren then followed after her still smirking. "No, you like me, you just don't want to say that right?"

Four hours later…Jun was back from buying Horo new a snowboard at the same time Shye and Ren walked in. "Shut up you stupid Tao, I didn't have fun and you know that." Shye and Ren just started fight again. Other then that the date had gone fine.

"So what? You're a female all you do it cook and clean. We males don't have to do that kind of stuff it isn't are jobs! We make the money and you do what you do."

Shye pointed to him in anger. "Don't take to Hikari Tenso like that you jerk! I'm a singer and you have no right to tell me what females do and don't do! We have lives too ya know?"

Yoh blinked hearing the name Shye just said. "You're the Japanese singer who vanished four years ago, that same week was when you started to live here. You look just like her and no on here knew."

"Master Yoh, a lot of us figured she was Hikari Tenso. It isn't that hard to find out. She is still one of the biggest singers of Japan. So why did you vanish?"

Shye sighed, "My real mother wasn't the best….my father dead and no one else in my family cared about me. It was for me to be normal for a little see how people lived. So I'm really going to America to go on a tour I guess you can say. That's where I'm going to start over and sing again. It's been four years since I've been on stage and it's time for me to go back. Besides, Japan isn't the place for me to be right now."

"Why is that Miss Yoko?" Jun asked with a small smile.

"Why do you think Miss Tao?" Shye looked at Ren then back to Jun.

"OH! You and Ren didn't have a good time? How could you not? Didn't he take you to a motel and stick it in you?" Horo was being odd now. He just wanted to bug Ren.

Ren and Shye both blushed. Shye blushed more then Ren did. "Er…no….he didn't…we just went for a walk and that's all."

Ren smirked had a good idea. "Stop telling them lies Shye, you know I did that. Why can't you just take it how it is? She wasn't ready for it like I was, I'm to man for her. All she did was moan out my name the whole time. 'Ren…..Ren-Kun! REN-CHAN!' She was so easy."

Shye started to get mad with him. "SHUT UP! I WOULDN'T DO IT WITH YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST GUY IN THIS WORLD! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK TO ME! I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN TRIED TO BE NICE TO YOU OR EVEN DATE YOU ONCE!"


	6. Is this goodbye? Last chapter

Disclaimer: Wow, it's been longer then a year or two since I've put this up. I'm thinking this is going to be the last one, I want to make a Code Lyoko one now. So this might be shorter then most.

--------------------------------

Ren narrowed his eyes. "Oh I'm sorry miss Drama queen. What would you rather me tell then? We went dancing because you didn't want to do anything else?"

Jun grabbed Ren by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards his room; she did the same with Shye too, just pulling her to Ren's room as well. She didn't want a fight out there.

Horo stay there eating popcorn. "Come on Jun! The fight was just getting good! Why stop the fight when you know it could get better?"

"Where'd you get that popcorn?" Manta asked looking at Horo.

"From the Popcorn fairy! Duh!" Horo smiled eating the popcorn. "And no you can't have any."

--------------------

In Ren's room, Shye just looked at him sitting on the floor. "I shouldn't have went on a date with you…I should have just stayed home."

"Yeah, you should have…it would have made it a lot easier. I mean, then I wouldn't have had to say that crap out there."

"You didn't have to say that crap out there anyways!" Shye stood up and yelling at him. She then let a sigh escape her lips. "Sorry…I shouldn't yell at you. The date was fun and thanks for taking me." Shye then leaned in and kissed Ren on the lips…softly.

Ren blushed closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her. Then when Shye pulled away his eyes opened. "You're welcome."

------------------

"It's been a year since I've seen him leaving to go to America even if I did care about him. He let me go and I did. I became a big star singing and dancing, but I want to see him again…maybe one day I will. I went back to see the other's, but Ren wasn't there. Jun told me he was out with some girl so I left right a way. I'm going back once more this year to see what's happened…I just hope Ren's still there."

-----------------------

Back at the inn Yoh sighed looking at Ren. "You're staying here, Shye's coming to see you and not us. So you stay." Yoh said opening the door when he heard a knock. "Hey Shye…there's Ren." Yoh said pulling Shye in and pushing her by Ren.

"Ren…I guess I missed you the last time I was here." She said with a smile.

Ren looked down nodding. "Yeah, I guess so." Ren kissed her softly on the lips.

Shye blushed a little. "You know…what…I think I love you."

"Yeah… me too." Ren said blushing.

THE END


End file.
